Bike to U
by sheskul
Summary: aku bersepeda karena terpaksa (awalnya)


**Tittle : Bike to U**

**By : Sheskul**

**Cast : Siwon, Kibum, Sungmin, Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

"Arghhh! Berisik!" teriak Kibum meronta di atas ranjang karena yah, suara kedumbrangan drum mengganggu tidurnya "Lee Sungmin! Suruh tetangga brengsek itu berhenti bermain drum di pagi buta!"

"Ini bukan pagi buta Kibum ah, hampir jam 8 for your information" ucap Sungmin yang melintas di depan kamar Kibum dengan segelas susu di tangan

"Tapi dia berisik!" Kibum turun dari ranjang kemudian membuka jendela "hoi! Choi! Berisiiik! Hentikan drum mu itu! Mengganggu tidurku!"

Dari jendela seberang, muncul kepala Siwon.

"Wah, wah, wah, bukan hanya tampangmu yang mirip Show White, kelakuanmu juga. Tukang tidur!"

"What?! Snow White kau bilang? Kau menyamakanku dengan tokoh kartun itu?! Dasar kuda poni!" suara berat Kibum terus menggema

Siwon menyandarkan bahu di jendela "Jam 8 lebih kau baru bangun, apa namanya kalau bukan Snow White?"

"Berani kau bilang Snow_tunggu" Kibum tersentak "jam berapa kau bilang?!"

"Jam 8 Kibum ah. Lebih 3 menit tepatnya" Sungmin muncul di kamar Kibum sudah siap. Rapi.

"What?! Aku ada kelas jam 8.30, dan tidak ada yang membangunkanku?!" Kibum panik, buru-buru lari ke kamar mandi

"Apa kabar alarm? Tidak mungkin ponselmu yang canggih keluaran terbaru tidak ada aplikasi alarm"

"Aku sudah mengesetnya pukul 7. Entah apa yang terjadi. Harusnya kau membangunkanku" gerutu Kibum dari kamar mandi

"Kau pikir susu yang kubawa tadi untuk apa? Tadinya akan kusiramkan ke wajahmu supaya bangun. Bersyukurlah suara drum Siwon lebih dulu membangunkanmu"

Kibum diam. Terus mencibir tanpa suara sebenarnya.

.

.

Bragh

Kibum yang terkejut otomatis melihat ke kaca spion dan benar, sebuah motor sport merah tergeletak di belakang mobilnya.

"Sial" rutuknya

"What the Fu*k!" teriakan terdengar kemudian disusul seseorang yang datang dari rumah sebelah. Siwon berlari tergopoh

Kibum mematikan mesin mobilnya lalu turun "Makanya lain kali jangan parkir motor sembarangan"

Siwon mendirikan lagi motornya sambil melirik sengit Kibum "Kau yang tidak lihat-lihat"

"Aku lihat dan tahu jelas batas pagar rumah kita"

"Oh ya?" Siwon menunjuk belakang mobil Kibum yang agak miring

Kibum menelan ludah "Ya...yang penting tidak ada yang ru_"

Prak

"_sak"

Siwon memandang lemas pelek motornya yang lepas-pecah lebih tepatnya- lalu kembali melirik sengit Kibum. ia mengeluarkan kunci motor lalu mulai menstaternya. Gagal.

"Rusak" ucap Siwon pelan

"Iya rusak" Kibum mengangguk

"Kau harus tanggung jawab"

Kibum kembali mengangguk "Iya, aku harus tanggung ja...heh?" ia tercekat "aku? Tangggung jawab?"

"Kau pikir?"

"No no no" Kibum menggerak-gerakan tanganya, bentuk penolakan. Bersamaan dengan itu muncul Sungmin dari rumah "tidak ada tanggung jawab. Apapun itu"

"Ada apa lagi kalian?" tanya Sungmin. Kata 'lagi' menjelaskan betapa seringnya Siwon dan Kibum berdiskusi (baca : debat dengan otot)

"Apa aku harus menjelaskan kronologisnya?" tanya Siwon keras

"Tetap saja kau juga salah sudah parkir sembarangan" Kibum menarik Sungmin masuk mobil. Menstater kemudian memundurkanya. Kali ini benar-benar pergi meninggalkan area rumah

"Kau harusnya tanggung jawab" Sungmin memasang seat belt

"Dia juga salah. Kau tidak lihat belakang mobil? Penyok!"

Sungmin menghela napas. Toh bukan pertama kalinya ia menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

.

.

Siwon masih berkutat dengan motornya saat mendengar suara mobil. Ia menoleh, mendapati Kibum sedang melihatnya dari dalam mobil.

"Ada yang rusak?"

Siwon menghela napas "Urusan mesin tidak parah, aku bisa menanganinya. Tapi lihat, mana bisa tanpa pelek yang sekarang pecah itu" ia menunjuk potongan pelek yang tergeletak di samping

"Oh" ucap Kibum kemudian menginjak gas, meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

Siwon melemparkan obeng di tangan. Awalnya ia pikir Kibum berniat mengganti rugi atau tanggung jawab 'sedikit' tapi ya, 2 tahun bertetangga ditambah track record seberapa sering pertemuan mereka berakhir ribut, seharusnya ia sudah hapal.

.

.

"Shit!" racau Kibum memukul setir. Ia buru-buru melepas seat belt lalu turun dari mobil.

Terlihat jelas bagaimana tepat di bawah penyokan, ban belakang sebelah kiri kempes. Perlu dicatat juga bahwa ia tidak membawa ban cadangan ataupun dongkrak dan... tempat ini hanya jalan kecil berjarak sekitar 2 km dari rumah.

"Bagaimana ini?" gumam Kibum. Ia mengambil ponsel, menghubungi bengkel langganan "hm? Tutup?!" suara Kibum menggema di sekeliling kebun dan sungai

"..."

"Sore? Terserah lah, yang penting kau urus cepat" tangan Kibum memijat pelipis, mulai frustasi. Ia mengakhiri telpon, kembali mengambil tas di jok.

Saat berbalik

"Kya!" teriak Kibum terkejut mendapati Siwon sudah ada di hadapanya "sial! Kau datang tanpa suara, mengagetkanku saja"

"Kenapa mobilmu?" tanya Siwon tanpa turun dari sepeda

"Kempes ban" jawab Kibum – berharap Siwon menawarkan membantu mengatasi masalahnya

"Oh"

Dan jawaban itu membuat Kibum merengut. Ia mengeratkan tas selempang lalu mulai melangkah

Siwon menjejeri langkah Kibum "Kau mau pulang berjalan kaki?"

"Ya, jika saja ada bus atau taksi mau lewat sini" jawab Kibum terus melangkah

"Mau membonceng?" tawar Siwon

Kibum menghentikan langkah, memandang aneh Siwon. Bertanya dalam hati 'jangan-jangan ia lupa sekarang sedang mengayuh sepeda, bukanya duduk di atas motor sport- yang sayangnya keren-itu'

"Kau serius mau berjalan sejauh 2 km di bawah matahari terik begini?"

Kibum masih diam. Sepeda Siwon tidak ada boncengan ataupun pijakan di belakang. Tidak mungkin ia harus...

Siwon menepuk palang di tengah sepedanya "Mau tidak?"

Kibum menarik napas panjang lalu memindahkan slempang tas ke depan "Baiklah" ucapnya lalu duduk di palang sepeda, memegang erat setang sambil membelakangi Siwon.

Siwon mulai mengayuh sepedanya menyusuri sedemikian panjang jajaran hijau sawah. Tidak ada suara terdengar selain bunyi tali tas Kibum yang sesekali mengenai rantai.

"Jadi sekarang kau jadi biker?" Kibum memecah hening

Siwon menunduk sekilas "Yah, andai saja tidak ada yang menghancurkan pelek motorku"

Kibum merengut tersindir "Ya setidaknya kendaraan kita sama-sama rusak" racaunya

"Ya setidaknya bukan orang lain yang merusak mobilmu"

Jawaban Siwon membuat Kibum merengut maksimal "Memang berapa harga pelek seperti itu?"

Siwon mengerem sepedanya "Mau tahu?"

Kibum menatap Siwon ngeri "Tidak perlu. Aku juga tidak akan membelikanya" sudah terbayang angka dengan banyak nol di belakangnya

Siwon mencibir, lalu kembali mengayuh sepeda hampir mencapai sebuah lapangan

"Eh, Siwon ah. Di depan lapangan sana kan jembatan, turunan. Tidak bahaya kita melewatinya?"

"Tidak, tenang sa_"

Dugh

"Akh!"

Gubrak

Seharusnya Siwon mempertimbangkan kemungkinan terkena bola anak-anak yang bermain di lapangan jadi mereka tidak jatuh tersungkur di rerumputan.

.

.

Pukul 7 pagi. Suara Angels an Airwaves – Everything Magic meraung keras dari ponsel Kibum. sebenarnya ia ingin menekan tombol 'tolak' lalu kembali tidur, namun melihat gambar ayahnya terpampang pada layar, ia buru-buru duduk.

"Ya Appa?" suara Kibum masih serak

"Kau apakan mobilmu?"

Kibum menguap lalu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala "Tidak kuapa-apakan" belum terlalu bangun sebenarnya

"Bagaimana bisa penyok begitu? Kau kira Appa tidak mendapatkan laporan dari bengkel?!" teriakan ayahnya membuat Kibum menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga. Lebih baik daripada gendang telinganya rusak

"Itu salah orang yang menabrak dari bela_"

"Jangan banyak alasan! Mulai besok tidak ada lagi mobil dan uang sakumu dipotong"

"What?! No! NO NO NO!" kali ini kesadaran Kibum sudah kembali 100%

"Anggap saja untuk mengganti kerusakan mobilmu"

"APPA! Bukan aku yang MELAKUKANYA" teriakan Kibum mendatangkan Sungmin yang berdiri di pintu kamar Kibum "setidaknya beri kemurahan hati, bagaimana anakmu ini akan berangkat ke kampus, meraih cita-cita?!" walau kenyataanya mobil Kibum lebih sering dibawa jalan-jalan

Tut tut tut

"Shit!" Kibum melempar ponselnya di ranjang yang kemudian malah terpental jatuh ke lantai – terpaksa ia pungut

"Jadi kau tidak bisa berangkat kampus dengan mobil?" tanya Sungmin

"Hm"

"Ya sudah, berarti aku berangkat dengan Kyuhyun naik motor"

Kibum memandang Sungmin sinis "Ck, tidak setia kawan kau!"

Alis Sungmin mengkerut lalu ia menyentuh dahi Kibum "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kibum menepis tangan Sungmin "Tidak apa-apa, jika itu berarti dompetku sekarat dan kakiku terancam hal yang sama"

"Kupikir kau akan mencibir 'Senang sekali kau main dengan Kyuhyun. Dia kan menyebalkan, sama dengan teman serumahnya'"

Kibum turun dari ranjang, meraih handuk "Ya, dia tidak seburuk itu" gumamnya menuju ke kamar mandi

Pukul 9 pagi. Seharusnya Kibum sudah berangkat ke kampus. Jika ia tidak menggalau bagaimana cara menuju ke sana dan menggalau tentang keadaan dompetnya. Sekarat.

Mata Kibum mengikuti arah Siwon yang sedang mengeluarkan sepeda dari garasi rumah. Arah tujuan mereka sama, kampus.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak berangkat kuliah?"

Kibum diam

"Mau membonceng lagi?"

"Bisa-bisa aku jatuh lagi seperti kemarin" Kibum masih bisa merasa nyeri di pinggang karena jatuh kemarin

Siwon bersiap mengayuh sepeda "Ya sud_" tapi terhenti karena merasa ada yang menarik tasnya. Ia menoleh, mendapati Kibum tertunduk entah malu atau gengsi

Kibum menggeser tas slempang lalu beranjak, naik ke palang sepeda Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum, mulai mengayuh sepeda "Jadi, kapan kau akan mengganti rugi motorku?"

"Lebih baik aku turun"

"Hahaha" Siwon tertawa tanpa berniat menghentikan sepedanya "memang kurasa ban sepedaku agak kempes"

Kibum berniat menekan rem "Hentikan, biar aku turun" tapi gerakanya dicegah, Siwon terus mengayuh sepeda menuju kampus

Sungmin mengerutkan kening saat Kibum terlihat sedang membersihkan sepeda di garasi. Sepeda putih Sungmin yang sudah lama tidak dipakai karena pemiliknya lebih suka menebeng ke kampus.

"Mau kau apakan?"

Kibum tersenyum – tumben – manis "Kupakai" senyuman ini membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri

"Kau jual maksudnya?"

Kibum otomatis berdiri "Akan laku 10 juta kah?"

"Beri aku setengahnya jika itu terjadi. Saat kubeli harganya tidak sampai 1 juta" Sungmin duduk di bangku teras "serius kau mau pakai?"

"Kau tahu keadaan dompetku sekarang. Jika dengan sepeda, setidaknya aku tidak harus mengeluarkan dana untuk berangkat_" ucapan Kibum terputus saat melihat Siwon menuntun sepeda keluar garasi. Kibum buru-buru meraih tas lalu ikut mengeluarkan sepeda

"Sepedamu?" tanya Siwon memakai topi

Kibum menggeleng "Punya Sungmin" ia menaiki sepeda lalu bersiap mengayuh "ayo kita bisa terlambat"

Siwon mengikuti di belakang

.

"Ayo! Kita bisa terlambat" tadi Kibum yang mengucapkanya, kali ini Siwon sambil menoleh ke belakang mendapati Kibum sedang ngos-ngosan mengayuh menanjak

Kibum menatap Siwon sekilas lalu mengusap dahi dengan punggung tangan. Siwon memelankan kayuh sepeda – walaupun padahal sudah pelan – hingga Kibum bisa menjejeri. Sebuah topi terpasang di kepala Kibum, Siwon yang memasangkan.

"Mulai panas. Ayo!"

.

5 menit sebelum kelas dimulai, Siwon dan Kibum sudah mencapai parkiran kampus. Mereka menyejajarkan sepeda pada palang parkir.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Siwon

"Sore. Jam 5" Kibum melepas topi "kita... pulang bersama?"

Siwon tersenyum "Tentu saja. kan kita datang bersama" ucapnya mengusak kepala Kibum, membuatnya harus melirik kaca gedung, membenahi tatanan rambut.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju lorong kelas. Tapi Kibum lebih dulu menoleh, melihat sepeda putihnya terparkir di sebelah sepeda biru Siwon.

'Cocok' batin Kibum yang kemudian malah merengut mengingat itu sepeda Sungmin

.

"Mendung, hampir gelap" ucap Kibum saat kayuhan sepeda baru keluar kampus

Siwon melirik Kibum "Bagaimana jika hujan?"

"Tidak terpikirkan"

Siwon melajukan sepeda mendahului Kibum "Kibum ah" saat Kibum memandangnya Siwon melepaskan 2 tangan dari stang sepeda. Melebarkan, meraih angin sebanyak-banyaknya "WAAAu" teriaknya di jalan menurun

Kibum berkedip 2 kali melihat aksi Siwon. Hal yang kemudian dilakukanya adalah meniru. Ia mengayuh sepeda kencang, lalu merentangkan tangan saat di turunan.

"WAAAu" ia merasakan angin hampir mengaburkan topinya – topi Siwon padahal

Tes tes brezzz

"Hujan!" teriakan suka cita Kibum menjadi jeritan panik begitu hujan turun. Ia menepi ke sebuah halte diikuti Siwon yang berbalik

Kibum memarkir sepeda ikut naik ke halte supaya tidak kehujanan kemudian ia melepaskan tas duduk di bangku. Hal sama dilakukan Siwon.

"Itulah mengapa aku lebih suka naik mobil. Tanpa resiko kehujanan dan kepanasan"

"Tapi kau tidak akan pernah mengalami sensasi seperti tadi"

Kibum menoleh. Pemandangan Siwon sedang tersenyum memandangi kucuran hujan dari atap halte entah kenapa membuat pipinya panas.

Siwon menoleh ke Kibum, membuatnya mencari objek pandang lain "Kenapa kau berangkat naik sepeda?"

"Ah? Hm.. itu karena kau pasti akan menagihku mengganti pelek motormu" Kibum menggigit bibir, memandang Siwon ragu "berapa kira-kira harganya?"

"Memang kau punya uang? Yang kudengar kau sedang krisis"

Kibum menghela napas "Aku hanya bertanya"

Hujan mereda. Langit mulai cerah.

"Lagipula, ban sepedamu bisa terus kempes jika aku membonceng setiap hari"

"Tidak masalah, ayo!" Kibum hampir tersenyum. Siwon bangkit, menekuk sandaran sepeda "asal kau mengganti pelek motorku"

Kibum menekuk bibirnya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama, lalu menyusul Siwon yang sudah di depan.

Genangan air yang dibuat hujan menimbulkan cipratan saat dilewati roda sepeda Kibum dan Siwon. Mereka mengangkat kaki supaya celana tidak basah.

"Kibum ah" Siwon merentangkan tangan kanan, Kibum bingung memandangnya. Siwon kemudian melambaikan jarinya, ajakan. Kibum meraih tangan Siwon, mereka berdua mengayuh sepeda cepat menuju genangan air yang lumayan besar lalu mengangkat kaki

"Aaaa" teriak Kibum. nyatanya cipratan air bisa mencapai kerah kemejanya

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu lebih terhitung sejak kejadian 'mobil Kibum ditarik ayahnya' artinya sudah 2 minggu pula Kibum berkendara dengan sepeda. Dan itu berarti sudah 2 minggu ini Kibum bangun lebih pagi untuk berangkat kuliah.

"Ponselmu" Sungmin meletakan ponsel Kibum di atas meja makan. Bergetar dan menampilkan gambar ibu Kibum

Kibum menekan tombol loudspeaker karena masih sibuk sarapan "Ya eoma?"

"Halo Honey. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf sayang, eoma baru tahu appa mu menarik mobilmu" terdengar suara histeris ibu Kibum

Kibum menghela napas "Hm"

"Bagaimana dengan uang sakumu? Kau tidak kelaparan kan? Eoma juga baru tahu appa mu memotong uang saku"

Kibum bingung harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan beruntun eoma-nya ini.

"Dengar, appa mu sudah kudesak untuk mengembalikan semuanya padamu. Mobil, uang saku, semuanya. Mana ada ibu yang tidak khawatir anaknya kurang gizi, mengurus di perantauan"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Dengar, apa mobilnya sudah datang?"

Kibum berlari ke teras rumah, mendapati mobil hitamnya ada di sana "Sudah" teriaknya

"Masalah uang saku, tunggu saja. mungkin nanti siang atau besok kubereskan. Love u darl"

Kibum sumringah "Love u mom" ucapnya menutup telpon lalu kembali ke meja makan, meraih tasnya. Ia menuju mobil yang sudah lama terpisah denganya, memeriksa seluruh tampilan luar – yang sekarang mulus. Namun kemudian matanya menatap kosong sepeda putih Sungmin di pojok garasi.

"Kibum ah"

Kibum menghampiri tembok pembatas rumah. Siwon yang sudah duduk di tas sepeda memanggilnya.

"Berangkat seka_rang?" pertanyaan Siwon tersendat karena melihat mobil Kibum di teras

Kibum menggigit bibir "Mobilku sudah kembali" jawabnya ragu

"_So, you won't go with me_?"

"Kibum ah, berarti aku bisa nebeng kan?" Sungmin menghampiri mereka

Kibum memandang Sungmin lalu Siwon "Sorry" ucapnya

"_You didn't even say so when you brake my motorbike_" Siwon mulai melajukan sepeda

Kibum hanya diam saat punggung Siwon meninggalkan area rumah hingga akhirnya menghilang di tikungan.

.

.

Kibum keluar rumah sambil menenteng tas. Ia memandangi sepeda Sungmin di garasi sebelum beralih ke mobil. Ada perasaan yang...

Jika ada yang bisa menghapus kebiasaan 2 tahun hanya dengan waktu 2 minggu, bagi Kibum jawabanya adalah bersepeda. Bukan hanya karena mengayuhnya ke kampus, tapi karena sensasi angin yang ditimbulkan dan perasaan dijaga saat Siwon mengayuh sepeda di belakangnya atau perasaan kagum saat memandang punggung Siwon dari belakang atau perasaan bahagia sekaligus panik saat Siwon menggenggam tanganya.

Saat membuka pintu mobil, Kibum melihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan motor dari garasi.

"Kyuhyun ah"

Kyuhyun menoleh lalu men-standar motornya "Ada apa?"

"Bisa minta tolong?" tanya Kibum mendekat ke tembok pembatas rumah mereka

Kyuhyun melirik jam sekilas "Aku ada kelas"

"Em, ya sudah. Kuhubungi nanti" Kibum kembali ke mobil

"Memang kau tahu nomor ponselku?" tanya Kyuhyun, Kibum menoleh lalu menggeleng "ponselmu" Kibum menyerahkan ponsel yang kemudian diketikan nomor oleh Kyuhyun

"Thank you" Kibum hampir saja kembali memasukan ponsel ke saku sebelum ingat sesuatu "aku juga tidak tahu nomor Siwon" ucapnya pelan

Kyuhyun menghela napas "Catat" kemudian ia menyebutkan beberapa deret angka

Sebelumnya Kibum memang tidak punya alasan untuk memiliki nomor ponsel mereka berdua. Siwon kuliah berbeda jurusan denganya, apalagi Kyuhyun yang beda kampus. Dan kedua tetangga itu menurut Kibum menyebalkan. Dulu.

Kenyataanya, saat semua kembali seperti sedia kala - Kibum dan mobilnya - Siwon dan motor sport nya – seakan telapak tangan yang tidak lagi menggenggam setang sepeda, Kibum merasa kosong.

Padahal ini terhitung baru 2 hari setelah mobil Kibum kembali.

.

.

3 hari kemudian

Hujan deras saat Kibum keluar dari kelas. Hampir senja tapi langit terlihat sudah benar-benar gelap. Ia langsung menuju tempat parkir karena tidak harus menunggu Sungmin yang sudah pulang dulu 2 jam yang lalu.

Mesin mobil sudah dinyalakan, namun ia lebih dulu melirik ke tempat parkir sepeda. Sepeda biru itu tidak ada di sana. Kibum melirik ke tempat parkir motor, motor sport merah yang ditabraknya waktu itu juga tidak ada.

'Mungkin ia sudah pulang' pikir Kibum melajukan mobil.

Hujan memang deras hingga mengganggu pandangan Kibum, namun ia masih bisa mengenali motor sport merah yang terparkir di halte. Ia menepikan mobil dan benar dugaanya, Siwon duduk di bangku halte.

Kibum menurunkan kaca mobil "Kau tidak bawa jas hujan?"

"Bawa kok" jawab Siwon

"Kenapa berhenti di sini?"

Siwon menarik napas dalam sambil memejamkan mata "Bau hujan"

Kibum tertegun sejenak memandangi wajah Siwon. Ada keinginan untuk mendekat, namun urung karena ia sadar jarak antara mereka bukan sebatas 3 meter. Ada garis tebal yang tidak terbatas yang tidak terlihat.

"Aku pulang dulu" ucap Kibum lalu menurup kaca mobil

.

.

"Mau ke mana kau?" Sungmin muncul dengan segelas susu di tangan

"Jalan-jalan"

"Dengan sepeda?" Sungmin memastikan karena sekarang Kibum sudah bersiap di atas sepeda padahal ini masih pukul 10 pagi, hari Minggu, ditambah kenyataan mobilnya baik-baik saja

Kibum mengangguk

Sungmin mendekat, lalu menempelkan gelas susu yang hangat ke dahi Kibum.

"Ck, apa-apaan kau?!" tepis Kibum

"Tidak ingat quote hidupmu? 'Sunday is time for hibernation after Saturday night party'"

Kibum menggeleng karena seingatnya ia tidak ikut party apapun sebulan belakangan. Dan semalam, dihabiskanya dengan berpikir (jika tidak ingin dibilang menggalau) dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersepeda seharian.

Sungmin menghela napas "Ya sudahlah. Mungkin aku harus mengecek isi kulkas, bisa saja kau makan yang sudah kadaluarsa"

Kibum tidak menanggapi lagi ucapan Sungmin. Ia malah melirik rumah sebelah sebelum mengayuh sepeda.

.

.

Langit menggelap diikuti air yang mulai menetes pelan. Hujan akan turun padahal Kibum masih berjarak sekitar 3 km dari rumahnya setelah seharian berkeliling kota dengan sepeda.

Hujan turun mulai deras.

"Sial, sial sial" racau Kibum mempercepat kayuhan. Setidaknya mencari tempat berteduh dulu. Halte di depan mata.

Kibum agak terkejut saat mendapati sepeda biru sudah terparkir di sana. Kibum melihat di pojok bangku, Siwon duduk di sana.

"Hai" sapa Kibum agak ngos-ngosan men-standar sepeda

Siwon tersenyum "Hai. Dari mana kau?"

Kibum duduk menjaga jarak dengan Siwon "Jalan-jalan. Kau?"

"Sama"

Kibum menghela napas. Jarak mereka hanya sekitar 30 cm, namun terasa begitu jauh baginya.

"Long time no see" ucap Siwon

Kibum menggigit bibir bawah "Kupikir kau sudah memakai motor"

Siwon menghela napas "Entahlah. Aku lebih suka naik sepeda sebenarnya"

"Tahu begitu tidak usah kuganti dulu pelek motormu" canda Kibum

"Akan terus kutagih" mereka berdua lalu tertawa

Hujan belum menunjukan tanda akan mereda. Cuaca makin dingin karena angin yang berhembus.

Kibum melirik Siwon yang mulai menghembuskan uap dari napasnya. Ia buru-buru memalingkan wajah karena pipinya kembali memanas.

"Dingin, Siwon ah. Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?"

Siwon melirik jam tangan "30 menit lebih mungkin"

"Saat itu kan belum hujan. Lalu kau menunggu apa?"

Siwon menoleh lalu tersenyum "Kau"

Kibum gelagapan "Kau tahu aku bersepeda hari ini?"

Siwon menggeleng "Just guessing. Kibum ah"

"Hm?" Kibum sedang mati-matian untuk menahan diri memandang Siwon sebenarnya

"Ada yang belum kukatakan padamu"

"Apa?"

"Tentang pelek motorku"

"Kenapa?"

"_I love you_"

"_You're welco.._ eh?" Kibum tersadar sekaligus bingung "apa kau bilang?"

Siwon tersenyum "Yang kau dengar apa?"

Kibum menggigit bibir, bingung menjawabnya. Dingin seketika Kibum rasakan saat kedua pipinya ditangkup telapak tangan Siwon.

"Dengar. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Siwon

Kibum berkedip dua kali lalu menepis tangan Siwon "Aku hanya bertanggung jawab pada motormu, jangan berlebihan Siwon ah"

"Ada perasaan kosong begitu aku tidak lagi bersamamu. Kosong yang bahkan tidak bisa kugantikan dengan apapun. setelah kucari tahu, ternyata..."

Mendengar penuturan Siwon, Kibum seolah sedang mendengar perasaanya sendiri.

"Jawabanya cinta ya?" tanya Kibum, Siwon menatap bertanya "aku bingung saat merasa hal itu, ternyata jawabanya cinta"

"Jadi?"

"Terima kasih sudah memberiku jawabanya. Bahwa ternyata aku mencintaimu"

Belum sempat Kibum menatap Siwon, pipinya sudah kembali ditangkup. Kali ini Siwon menempelkan bibirnya kilat.

"I love you"

Seolah mantra, hujan berhenti seketika. Langit kembali cerah memperlihatkan wajah Kibum yang benar-benar merah.

"Sudah reda" Kibum melepaskan tangan Siwon lalu beranjak ke sepedanya "ayo!" ia mulai mengayuh sepeda meninggalkan halte

Siwon ikut bangkit, mengayuh sepeda menjejeri Kibum. ia merentangkan tangan kanan yang disambut Kibum.

"Waaaa" teriak Kibum, genangan air memercik tinggi saat dilewati

"I LOVE YOU!" kali ini Siwon yang berteriak

**END**

**Oneshoot ini. geje kah? Udah lama banget gak sepedaan gara-gara Heki ilang *huks**

**Tumben loh, lumayan panjang ampe 3k+ words. Hahaha**

**Minta maaf, banyak kurangnya pasti lah. **

***Kemudian hilang lagi***


End file.
